Jaden's Bizaarre Adventure
by Mrotrax
Summary: Huge AU. Jaden is gifted with deckmaster (Stand) powers. Along with his family, close friends and a few rivals, he must now embark on an around the world journey to battle the resurrected Yami Bakura and Zorc. A crossover of the first 2 Yugioh series and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3. Expect the abridged series' humor.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh's Bizaare Adventure

Plot: Huge AU. Jaden is gifted with deckmaster (Stand) powers. Along with his family, close friends and a few rivals, he must now embark on an around the world journey to battle the resurrected Yami Bakura and Zorc.

One of my most anticipated stories for both myself and several friends begins! A crossover of the first 2 Yugioh series and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3. Expect the abridged series' humor.

Read and Review!

 **Chapter 1: I play Deckmaster! Family revealed and powers awaken**

It had been one week since the Sacred Beast cards had been resealed, and life had seemingly returned to normal at Duel Academy…well, as normal as it got at a school that was centered on playing cardgames.

'I'm bored…." Jaden sighed out loud. "Seriously, I could sell my boredom and retire off it right now."

"How can you be bored?" Syrus asked his best friend. "Jaden, things have finally stopped being crazy! No more Shadow Raiders, no more Sacred Beasts…and besides, you're duelling Zane in a week! That should keep you busy."

"I know Sy." Jaden mused. "But you got to admit, all that stuff was way more cool then listening to Crowler's speeches."

"No doubt about that." Chumley said as he wiped his face and fingers of Grilled Cheese.

"For once, I agree with you slacker." Chazz grumbled, inwardly puking at the notion of him and Jaden thinking the same thoughts. "Without the spirit keys and saving the world, life gets boring."

"You just sad you don't have an excuse to say 'Chazz it up.'" Bastion noted.

"Well, at least I actually did something useful against the shadow raiders." Chazz pouted.

"I did something!"

"You duelled, lost and fell in love and whined." Chazz reminded him.

Just then, Alexis and Zane joined the conversation.

"You guys might want to head down to the landing bay." Zane explained. "A jets landing."

XXXX

When a Kaibacorp plane made an unexpected landing, everyone dropped whatever they were doing and raced to see whoever was getting off and find out what they were doing. Most hoped it would be the founder of Duel Academy himself; Seto Kaiba, or his younger brother and partner Mokuba.

"This is serious business." Shepard said aloud. "Usually they give us a two minute notification. Someone must've found out about Kagemaru and the Sacred Beasts."

"Maybe now we can finally be rid of those Slifer Slackers!" Crowler giddily smiled, already seeing Jaden booted off the island and Kaiba giving Crowler a raise for his brilliant noticing that the Slifers had no place at Duel Academy. He'd be praised, given a raise….Maybe even made Chancellor! With the kind of pay that job would grant, he could finally publish his book of poetry!

"Crowler." Shepard sighed. "Three words: Get. Over. It. For crying out loud, Jaden saved the world and this school is meant to educate all, not just those with a fat wallet or inborn skills."

 _Pompous windbag._ Crowler mumbled in his head _. I'm trying to make this school grand, and he gives those slackers a chance!_

Looking through the gathering crowd, he saw the object of his hate and smiled giddly, unknowingly bringing attention to the target.

"Hey Crowler!" Jaden waved. "How's it going?"

"It is going quite fine, Jaden." Crowler grit in his teeth. "Now go away and join the other students. The grown-ups have business to do."

With that, he raced after Shepard.

"Jaden, why do you do that?" Syrus asked.

"Do what?"

"Provoke Dr. Crowler." Alexis explained. "You know he hates you, right?"

Jaden thought about that; all the times he'd been threatened with expulsion, given weird duties for detention, how Crowler shrieked in anger whenever he was mentioned (you could hear that from anywhere in the Academy)….

"Huh. You're right. He totally does hate me. Oh well, I guess I just like trolling the guy." Jaden shrugged.

"….That makes way too much sense." Zane and Bastion said together.

Back at the landing strip, Crowler tried to compose himself, planning to wait for the perfect moment to launch Operation; expel the slacker version 2497.

But it wasn't Seto Kaiba who disembarked from the plane; neither was it Mokuba. Instead, two young men and a single woman emerged. They were all familiar to all who saw them, or those who followed events in the gaming world.

"Man that was one hell of a long flight! And the in-flight movie was terrible!"

"Joey, you say that about all in-flight movies." A deep voice sighed.

"Because it's true! Name one good movie we saw on an in-flight movie."

"Hitch?"

"…Okay, I'll give you that one."

The speaker and apparent leader of the group made everyone's jaw drop; gravity defying lightning like bolts erupted from his forehead, contrasting with his otherwise dark reddish hair. The other was a blonde man.

"M….M….Mr.…." Shepard and Crowler struggled together.

"Yes, I'm Yugi Moto." The man sighed, "King of games, master of duelling and blah, blah, blah. Thank you for the warm welcome, but we won't be staying long. Now…Where's my son?"

The crowd went silent. You could hear a pin drop. A breeze whooshed through the island.

Jaden, who along with his friends, and whatever that made Chazz, hadn't heard any of the conversation and had been trying to look over the heads of the crowd, tried to push his way through.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Pardon me. Coming through."

"Hey wait up!" Syrus shouted, the others following him.

Only Bastion mused; _what could be happening to silence an entire crowd?_

"I-I'm sorry," Chancellor Shepard said, clearing out one of his ears. "Mr. Moto…"

"Moto-Gardner." Yugi cut in, bringing the one woman in the group closer to him. "I'm married, after all."

The shapely brunette walked up and shook Shepard's hand.

"Tea Moto-Gardner." The woman smiled. "Pleased to meet you Chancellor, our son has said nothing but good things about you."

Some of the students began to talk amongst themselves.

"Tea Gardner?"

"The dancer?"

"I thought she was on tour?"

"She's married to the King of Games?"

"And she's a mom?"

Throughout all of this, Jaden and his friends kept pushing through the crowd and not hearing anything that could give them details of what was going on.

"Chancellor." Yugi said. "Please. Where's my son? I have to talk with him immediately. It's a matter of the greatest importance."

"Y-yes," Shepard said, shaking himself to reality. "Please, forgive me, it's just…rather shocking to not only have you of all people visit our school, but to hear that we had the son of our very model in our midst."

"You shouldn't be." Joey mused. "Apparently, he's making quite the name for himself."

"Following in his father's footsteps." Tea smiled before sneakily looking at her husband. "In more ways than one."

"Honey, really?" Yugi asked.

"What? Humor helps." Tea shrugged.

"Only if they get the joke." Yugi replied. "And in my defense, I was not oblivious to your feelings or mine. Just…stuff happened. Saving the world and all."

"A huh." Tea smiled knowingly, then turning back to the others. "Now, our son?'

"He must be at the Obelisk dorms!" Crowler cut in, butting in and shaking a disinterested Yugi's hand. "It's an honour to meet you three, I'm Professor…"

"Veilian Crowler, Phd in duelling." Tea cut in, clearly not impressed.

"Yeah, we know who you are, man-lady." The other man. "Ancient Gear Golem deck. Favor your blue students and treat all the others like something ya scuff off ya shoe."

Crowler would normally have objected to being called such a vulgar term, but then he realized just who this man was:

Joey Wheeler. Yugi's best friend and rival. Easily the third greatest Duelist alive, after Kaiba and Yugi himself.

"Ha…..Have I done something to offend you? And besides, surely the prince of games would be Obelisk Blue, correct?"

"No." Yugi said plainly, Tea standing close and glaring at the man with him. "My, I mean, OUR son…lives in the Slifer Red dorms. And before you say anything, you would know him Crowler; you gave him his entrance duel earlier this year…with your own deck."

Crowler's face went white as a sheet.

"No…."

"Yes." Tea smiled, enjoying seeing this man suffer.

"JADEN, GET BACK HERE!"

The boy whose name had been shouted leapt onto the airstrip, ignoring the cries of Alexis and Syrus and getting the attention of the newcomers.

A hush fell over the entire island for a full two minutes.

"M-mom?" Jaden asked perplexed. His smile then grew and he raced over to the one visitors. "MOM! DAD!"

Tea found herself wrapped in a warm hug and kissed her son's forehead. Her husband quickly joined in the hug, and found himself wrapped up in one as well.

"Looking good, kiddo." Yugi beamed

"Thanks dad."

"Hey, what about me?" Joey said. "Where's my hug?"

Jaden looked over his mom's shoulder and his smiled grew even brighter.

"UNCLE JOEY!"

While Jaden hugged his godfather, who messed with his hair, the entire island was silent for a full three minutes. That was ended with nearly every single person on the island shouting at the top of their lungs:

"JADEN YUKI IS YOUR SON?"

"Um…Yes, didn't you know that?" Yugi asked.

Shepard whipped out his communicator and started glancing down at Jaden's file. He then showed it to the assembled adults.

"He's registered here as Yuki, Jaden."

"Check the initials." Jaden said, pointing to a small box that was easy to overlook. Shepard looked at saw, boxed in no less, the letters MG.

"Let me guess." Tea sighed, looking at her son exasperation in her eyes. "You put your middle name where your last name should be and never corrected it?"

"Again?" Yugi smiled weakly.

"It was right after my duel, I was excited!" Jaden explained weakly.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with being tired watching all those videos on building a pancake helicopter?" Tea smirked.

"Hey!" Jaden and Joey said together. "Don't diss Youtube tutorial videos! You can learn a lot from them."

Crowler than saw in the initials that Jaden had clearly entered MG…Moto-Gardner.

His world lost color and shattered as the realization came to him:

 _I've been trying to fail and or expel the prince of games…._ He realized. _I've been trying to destroy the student who could've made my career….._

"Crowler?"

The professor turned to see Tea

"Y-yes, Mrs. Moto?"

"Come over here for a second."

She pulled him down and whispered.

"Don't talk, just listen….Because my son is such a sweet and kind-hearted boy, if a more than little oblivious, I'm willing to overlook all the times you tried to get him in trouble. But if you so much as think of pulling a cheap trick like what we've heard again….I will find you. And when I do, you'll find out just why no one's ever tried to use me to get to Yugi and why my stalker count is so low. Is that understood?"

Crowler whimpered.

"I said no talking." Tea smiled. "Now, acting natural in three, two, one..."

The blonde professor kept his mouth shut as Jaden introduced his parents and godfather to his friends.

"Mom, dad, these are my roommates Syrus and Chumley, Bastian from Ra Yellow, and from Obelisk Blue we have my rivals Alexis and Zane, who I'll be duelling in a week."

The assembled teens, still in shock that their friend was realted to their hero, simply bowed and mumbled inchortlty until…

"EEF!"

Everyone turned back to the plane, from which disembarked a third man; a man with tanned skin, blonde hair and carrying the Millennium Rod.

"Frig the frigger to frigging Hell! My legs are asleep and my ass is nummer than a Botox injection! This is why I hate planes! We should've taken a boat, at least that way we could move around while travelling halfway across the world!"

"Marik!" Tea admonished. "There're kids here!"

"What?" The former tomb guardian asked. "I said frig!"

"Marik?" Jaden inquired. "What're you doing here? Not to sound rude…"

"Here comes the rude…" Marik told himself.

"But shouldn't you be exploring the world?"

Marik was shocked by Jaden's question; he assumed he was going to ask why he'd left Egypt or the tomb, like practically everyone else did.

"Well, if you could direct us to where you're staying, daddy dearest here will fill in the details." Marik said. "But first…Can I get a freaking rag over here? I'm sweating up a storm…and not in the good way! I don't do well in cramped flying places!

XXXX

 **Three minutes later….**

"…Jaden."

"Yeah mom?"

"Is this where you've been staying?" Tea asked calmly, keeping her anger to herself. "Since you got here?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"This ain't a residence." Joey said. "It's an outhouse."

"HEY!" The slackers all shouted in offense…before realizing it was technically true.

"Why did you never challenge Crowler for a better place?" Yugi asked.

"I can do that?" Jaden asked. "I thought you just had to get good grades or win enough duels to get promoted."

"That is true." Shepard noted.

"Further proof Kaiba built this place." Marik said. "Darwinist Dick."

"Jade…" Joey started. "Living in the outhouse ain't going to keep the creepy man-lady doctor away forever."

"Indeed, slacker!" Crowler howled. "…wait, what?"

"Really Uncle Joey, it's not that bad!" Jaden assured his uncle. "We get all you can eat fried shrimp. And besides, I rock the Slifer jacket, if I changed it just wouldn't be the same."

"….That's true."

"Besides, imagine the look on Kaiba's face when he sees my son is in the lowest ranking dorm, but practically the best student." Yugi smirked.

"My report card says otherwise…" Jaden whispered to himself as the assembled group sat down in the kitchen to grilled cheese sandwhiches

"You all know that Yugi, Joey, Marik and I had…mythical experiences, right?" Tea asked, getting nods in confirmation.

"Well…." Marik tried to choose his words carefully. "You ever hear the phrase 'like father, like son?"

"Yeah?"

"Well." Marik sighed, "Put a 'un' in front of either like, and replace son with 'omnicidal megalomaniac who nearly conquered the world until he died having sex with his favorite concubine.'"

"…Isn't that Attila the Hun?" Bastion asked.

"I thought it was Ghenghis Khan." Zane said.

"Regardless!" Marik shouted. "Yugi, I believe you and your boy have some catching up to do?"

Yugi walked over to Jaden and ushered him over. They walked out the door, where Yugi let out a huge sigh and ran his hand down his face, sighing as he did so.

"What's up, dad?" Jaden asked, confused and concerned.

"As much as it pains me to say it….I need your help."

"My help?" Jaden asked, honestly surprised. "Dad, you're then king of Games, what do you need me for?"

"It's about Uncle Bakura."

Jaden went silent and stopped smiling.

"And why you can see Winged Kuriboh."

"And…something else." Tea said as she stepped out of the room as well, a look of dread on her face. "Sweetie, do you remember that card contest several years ago…?"

XXX

"Marik, are you sure this is nessacary?" Yugi asked, concern obvious in his eyes.

"Hey, if it didn't awaken to save him from somebody who quite literally wanted to rip his soul out and place it in his own body, a Shadow game is the only way it'll wake up." The Tomb Guardian said, turning to the teenage boy now strapped to a chair.

"It?" Syrus asked. "What it?"

Tea looked and saw her son's friends had followed them

"Do you know about…Duel spirts?"

Alexis and Chazz (reluctantly) nodded, their respective allies coming fourth.

"Well…watch and be amazed, if hopefully not traumatized."

"Okay, Jaden, here's how this game works. It's pretty much a staring contest meets Simon says. We'll take turns giving out orders preceded by the phrase 'copy' for the other to follow while at the same time avoiding breaking eye contact. Blinking is allowed only while doing a command. Blink before a command or during a standby and you get a strike. 3 strikes and you lose, meaning your soul is banished to the shadow realm. Got it?"

Jaden gulped and nodded weakly, his eyes closed for as long as he coud.

"Why not just attack him with yours and hope for the best? Shadow game still seems pretty intense."

"Joey!" Tea screamed. "That option doesn't sound any better!"

"What? I was just thinking out-loud."

"…" Marik though about what Joey said, let out a sigh and grumbled. "I never get to have fun anymore."

He unclipped Jaden from the chair and stepped back a bit.

"Um, Mari..?"

"Shush." The guardian hissed. "Need to concentrate. Still not a 100% sure how this works…."

All of a sudden, a Shadow game seemed like a better option.

A glow appeared around Marik, taking a sillohette before the former guardian shouted:

"WINGED DRAGON OF RA!"

The Strongest God Card's monster materialized and roared, shaking the whole island. It then leveled its eyes at Jaden, gathered fire for its beak and roared as the torrent of flames raced towards Jaden.

Winged Kuriboh leapt in front of Jaden, determined to protect his shocked master/friend.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM?!" Syrus, Chumley and Alexis screamed at their friend's parents, only to see Tea leap in front of her son and shout out:

"DARK MAGICIAN GIRL!"

The female monster appeared at Tea's roar and tried to deflect the fire as bets she could

Suddenly, a bony arm burst from nowhere, as did two mismatched eyes and a third yellow one.

"…There it is." Yugi sighed.

A mismatched body followed the arm; a mix of grey, white and black, man and woman. A little taller than the average human

"What the heck is that?" Chazz asked,

"Not licious…" Chumley said.

"That…" Joey sighed. "Is little Jaden's personal Deckmaster."

Before anyone could inquire as to what the third best duellist meant, the creature leapt at the Winged Dragon of Ra and screeched as it attempted to slash it…

"Okay, I'm done."

The god suddenly vanished, leaving the creature shocked, confused and angry as Marik turned around and walked away….which only increased when it saw Tea.

"There, it's awake." Marik said to Yugi. "My job's done, I'm going to find some real food."

The creature, hissing and growling, walked over to Tea, who blocked its path to Jaden

"You have every right to hate me." She broke the silence. "I just wanted Jaden to be safe. I overreacted. You were protecting him in your own way….but you were doing it in the wrong wa….Look. You hate me? Fine. You hate Yugi? Fine. You hate the whole world? Fine. Just keep Jaden safe. That's all I want….It's all we both want."

The creature looked at her, then Jaden…then nodded and vanished.

"Hey mom?" Jaden asked.

"Yes?" She asked, worry in her tone.

"I'm really tired all of a sudden…"

The young duellist then lost consciousness and began sawing logs.

XXXX

A half hour later, Jaden was laid down in his bed. By then, it was close to dinnertime and the guest quarters had been prepared for the four guests.

"Mr. Moto!" Crowler hollered.

"It's Moto-Gardner." Yugi sighed. "And yes, Crowler?"

"I understand its been a long day…"

"That would be an understatement." Tea grumbled, glaring at the man.

"…but, could you please give some of my prized students a few quick tips?"

He'd assembled the best of Obelisk Blue, minus Alexis and Zane, who'd gone to check on Jaden with Syrus, Chumley and Chazz.

"You want tips on how to become the King of Games?" Yugi asked. "Sure, here's the most important tip of them all….."

The assembled listened keenly.

"Choose a different career path."

The king of Games then walked away, not bothering to look at the surprised looks on the student's faces.

"Little harsh there, weren't ya, Yug?"

Yugi turned to his best friend and let out a sigh.

"They'd thank me if they knew how I actually lived." The King of Games shrugged, pulling out his wallet and flipping to a picture that meant the world to him:

In this picture, taken by Grandpa Moto (who was still alive to this day!), Yugi held Tea in his arms underneath a Cherry Blossom tree, baby Jaden between them. The family was smiling brightly.

"Unable to get a real job because everyone thinks you're a geek or loser with no education, constantly protecting the title….

"You got that archelogy dig going on." Joey reminded his best friend. "And that manga artist is doing your story and reaping in the cash. I hear they're making an anime based off of us! It's not all that bad…"

"Not. Being. There." Yugi struggled, tears threatening to erupt. "I've missed so much of him growing up….Seems like last week he was babbling 'dada' and struggling to walk. Now…he's hitting puberty. Puberty. Soon enough, he'll meet somebody and be living as far from me and Tea as possible."

Joey simply put a hand on his best friend's shoulder and listened.

"Don't worry." He said. "We'll make it through this. I mean, we always do. And Jade? Don't worry about him; he's got it."

"…when you say don't worry, it makes me worry." Yugi sighed.

XXX

Meanwhile, somewhere deep underground, a familiar figure skyped with various others.

"Bring the boy to me alive and unharmed." He ordered. "Do with the others as you will."

"Yes, master."

He then ended the chat and turned to his most trusted man.

"What do your cards say, Sartorious?"

A tall man with blue hair shuffled through various arcana cards, drawing fourth the Strength card.

"No need to worry, I've already implanted an agent. He'll make short work of the Pharaoh and ensure the Hao's awakening, if it hasn't happened already."

His master, obscured in darkness, nodded.

"If that's the case, you can move into Duel Academy within a week. With the royalty of games preoccupied, you and your followers should meet with little resistance. Keep up the good work."

"Yes…Master Zorc."

 **Next Chapter: Deckmaster awakenings, new Intern Hassleberry, Deckmaster & around the World in 7 days begins!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden Bizarre Adventure

 **Chapter 2: Hassleberry and the adventure begins**

 _Jaden…_

 _The boy in question found himself floating in complete and utter nothingness, looking for the source of that voice: So unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time._

 _Jaden…._

 _He turned to see a little fur-ball floating in front of him. He smiled and reached to pet what he assumed was Winged Kuriboh._

' _Hey buddy…'_

 _Winged Kuriboh's arms suddenly became longer and bony. A third eye opened up on its forehead and its fur changed to a mix of white, purple and black. A female body with wings followed, and then a humanoid face._

 _This new creature looked at Jaden with complete and utter adoration…and then its face became worried._

 _Jaden…!_

 _The boy turned to see a light rushing towards him….the brightest light he'd ever seen. Yet, something told him to run or fly as he could, and he listened to that notion. The light instantly raced after him, but the new figure leapt and tried to attack the light with unrivalled hate._

 _Jaden!_

 _He froze: Coming at him from the other side was a demonically grinning face wrapped in darkness and laughing a horrific laugh._

 _JADEN!_

 _The unknown figure rushed to grab Jaden, and then the dream went dark._

XXX

Jaden woke up the next day feeling famished and refreshed. He yawned and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes, then began stretching his arms.

"Morning sleepyhead."

He turned to see his mother waiting for him, an all knowing smile on her face.

So it wasn't a dream….

Wait.

His mother was in his room.

…

…

"MOM!" Jaden hollered, covering himself. "I'm….not decent!"

"Oh relax sweetie, I watched you grow up. Anyways, breakfast is on the table, your father and I meeting with Shepard to set up travel plans. I'll see you later, champ. You have a good day at school."

She then walked out of the room and out of the Silfer Dorms, where she saw her husband, his best friend and Marik waiting for her.

Jaden quickly got dressed and gulped down his breakfast, which wasn't as filling as usual for some reason. However, he paid it no mind, hurrying to his classes. Besides, it was Sandwich day; he'd get that golden egg-which no problem.

He failed to notice the looks people were giving him:

"So that's the prince of games?"

"What's he doing in Silfer?"

"Yeah I mean, he's one of the best…"

"No I understand why he was so confident…"

"Don't you remember, he beat Crowler."

"I guess Crowler didn't know."

"No one knew…"

Speaking of whom, the man-lady, as Joey had called him, had been stewing in his

 _I was trying to expel the prince of games….I was trying to expel the prince of games…._

That was all he'd been thinking ever since Yugi had left the previous night. Unaware of Yugi's 'non-proffesional' reasons for his words, Crowler assumed that the King of Games was using his time as payback for his son's troubles.

Speaking of troubles, Crowler had enough semblance of reality to rememeber and acknowledge the Ra Yellow student in front of him along with Chancellor Shepard: Tyrano Hassleberry, a second year with a tall, muscular physique and a penchant for dinosaur decks.

Why were they meeting? Crowler couldn't remember; something about decks…

"Is this really nessacary, Chancellor?" Crowler whimpered "I'm in enough distress as is…"

"No Crowler." Shepard glared as he walked along with their guests once he saw them coming to meet with him. "You reaped it, you sow it."

"Chancellor..!"

"Relax teach, I'm a calm fella." The boy smiled, a little evilly. "Just let me duel with the Moto-boy. I win, I get what I want. I lose, I pipe down."

Desperate to end this, Crowler agreed, went looking for Jaden and explained the situation to him.

"And if you fail, I'll actually be able to expel you!" Crowler said out of habit.

"No prob, teach!" Jaden then ran off in search of this new rival.

It was then that the professor realized what he'd just done: You do something for long enough or with enough passion and it becomes second-nature to you….but he remembered the words of a certain mother the previous day.

"Crowler…."

The man turned to see Tea, grinning madly

"I warned you."

Crowler's screams, heard throughout the island, were silenced by a spell from Dark Magician Girl. He'd be found 6 hours later, cuddled into a corner and whimpering, despite not damage to his body in any way, shape or form.

XXX

"Call me Hassleberry, Sarge." The dinosaur-loving student said when Jaden finally found him. "And sorry to do this, but I'm gonna have to ask ya to come with me."

"…Why?"

"Oh, it ain't nothing personal," Hassbleberry assured Jaden. "Zorc wants ya for some reason or another, and if I don't bring ya to im…Well, let's just it'll be an early permant dirt season for me. So, what ya say?"

"I say…." Jaden smirked as he pulled out his duel disk and inserted his deck. "Get your game on, Hassleberry."

"Oh, we ain't going by duelling with cards." Hassleberry smirked. "We going to be duelling for real."

Jaden stepped back as Hassleberry took in a deep breath and shouted

"ULTIMATE TYRANO!"

The monster of the same name materialized in front of Jaden and growled at him

…..

"May I request a 10 second head star…OH CRAB-APPLES THAT THING IS FAST!"

XXX

While Yugi, Joey and Marik explained what they could to Shepard, Tea walked around the campus, having a look at her son's home.

She'd already planned to talk to Kaiba about his Darwinist Doms, as Marik called them, but she had to admit, Obelisk Blue was the lap of luxury

In a way, Tea was grateful Jaden hadn't been an Obelisk; he never really liked rich kids and had realtively humble roots, which in her motherly opinion added to her charm.

"Um…Mrs. Moto-Gardner?"

She turned to see Jaden's friend Alexis and her two BFFFs on her right.

"Hello girls, how're you doing?" She smiled.

"Just heading to the baths." Alexis admitted. "Are you exploring?"

Tea nodded.

"And while I don't approve of the 'classes' of dorms Kaiba decided on, how Yugi puts up with that man, I'll never know, I have to admit I'm liking Obelisk so far."

The other two girls looked at each other

"Would you…if this isn't weird of anything….like to join us?"

"…You know what, I will." Tea smiled. "I had to sit on that plane for two days and our room had shoddy air conditioning."

A few minutes later, the foru were enjoying the baths.

"Thank you girls for inviting me." Tea smiled. "I really needed this."

"Not a problem, Miss MG." Mindy smiled. "And can I just say…you look amazing."

"Why thank you." Tea blushed. "Dancing does help keep a girl fit after all. And please don't take this the wrong way, but you three are very lovely yourselves."

To be praised by the Queen of Games (even tjough she rarely played at all), mad ethe three duelists blush with praise.

"Alexis?" Tea asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Moto-Gardner?"

"Do you like my son?" Tea asked Alexis.

"Yeah, he's a great friend." Alexis admitted. "Maybe not the brightest, but definatley the kindnest and most honest."

"No, I mean…Do you LIKE-like my son?"

Alexis blushed, and Jasmine and Mindy squealed, before noticing Alexis' glare at them and wisely exiting the bath.

"I swear I'm going to kill you two one of these days." Alexis mumbled.

"Join the club, we have T-shirts." Tea sighed, pulling out a shirt that read 'My BFFF's keep butting into my love life.'

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Tea admitted, motioning Alexis to follow her. "Mai, Miho, Kisara and Serenity never stopped, they still never do. And I had it easy; Yugi and I were friends when we were practically in diapers and it still took us forever."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Alexis decided to break it.

"Mrs. Moto-Gardner…"

""Tea's fine."

"Tea, is there a reason you wanted to talk to me aside from teasing me about any sort of relationship with Jaden?"

"You have a duel spirt, right?"

"…Yeah, Cyber Blader Tutu. Why do you…?"

Tea smiled even more.

"I like you already: smart, tough, no-nonsense and you can actually duel….unlike me."

Tea remembered her only two duels; against Mai and Crump (she still got the shivers thinking about that penguin obsessed man). Sure she's won, but when your hubby and now baby-boy save the world and you only deal with minor obstacles, it kind of weighs heavily on your shoulders.

Tea then leaned in and whispered into Alexis' ear.

"Please look after my boy." She said simply. "I know you can do it, Tutu just need a little coaxing to become a Deck-Master."

"How does that even..?" Alexis started.

"I honestly have no idea. Now…what can you tell me about my son that he won't tell me?"

Alexis soon found herself enjoying her bath even more as she told Tea about all the times Jaden had made her smile and how he'd saved her from titan…and the fiancé business she had sworn Mindy and Jasmine to never speak of again.

Tea smiled.

"Well, regardless of what I think, keep a good eye on Jaden. If he's anything like his father and your feelings for him get stronger…You'll have to deal with fangirls….Like Rebecca."

XXX

"Come on Sarge!" Hassleberry shouted. "This ain't no fun if you isn't playing!"

Jaden hid behind trees and ran as fast as he could, but Ultimate Tyrano wasn't far behind.

"How exactly am I supposed to fight against a freaking dinosaur?!" Jaden hollered.

"Easy." Hassleberry smirked. "Summon your deck-master."

"How?"

"…You ain't never used it before, ain't ya?"

…..

…..

"Ultimate Tyrano, swallow!"

Jaden narrowly avoided the dinosaur's jaw, kicking it with all his mighty and making it…and Hassleberry groan in pain.

"What the?"

"That's how it works Sarge; if the Deck-Master feels it, so do you."

"Well, that's a stupid rule!"

 **Cut to Domino Game shop**

Solomon Moto turned to the audience/ reader, pointing to a picture of Exoidia the Forbidden One.

"How do you think I got my arthritis?"

 **Back to Duel Academy**

"I was expected a rough and tumble, not a turkey shoot." Hasslberry said from atop Ultimate Tyrano after his nose stopped hurting and he saw Jaden had hidden again. "Oh well; Master Zorc'll fix ya up when I bring you to him."

" _Jaden…."_

….

"Who is that?"

"Got ya, Sarge!"

" _Call my name!"_ The voice shouted.

"What? I don't know it!"

" _Please, summon me, Jaden! If I wanted to harm you, I'd have done it by now!"_

Ultiamte Tyrano suddenly slammed a tail towards Jaden, only for the bony arms to appear and try to stop iy.

" _I WILL NOT ALLOW HARM TO BEFALL YOU, BELOVED!"_

Jaden was shaken by the voice's conviction

" _My name is…."_

"YUBEL!"

The two beasts clashed, with Yubel attacking feroicly…but ultimately for naught as she was bitten by the dinosaur's jaw. Jaden screamed in pain and he felt holes in his body…yet death never came

"What the?"

"You will never die in battle." Yubel promised as she struggled to get back to her feet. "That is my Deck-Master ability: Immortality in battle."

"Lot of good it'll do ya if you weak, whatever you is!" Hassleberry said, only to be shocked when his dinosaur was suddenly sent flying, and he felt a strong uppercut almost dislocate his jaw.

"It has been a while, Jaden." A powerful, masculine voice said cheerfully. "Though I wish it was under circumstances."

Unlike Yubel, Jaden recongized this new character instantly

"Now call me out. Yubel, you'll get the next three."

Jaden and Yubel smiled

"ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!"

"Wait, what?"

Ultimate Tyrano was soon being tossed around like a rag doll by this newcomer, who'd garnered the attention of many. Eventually, it was time to bring the fight to an end.

 **COSMIC BREAKER!**

Ultimate Tyrano vanished in a bunch of shards and Hassleberry fell to the ground uncousious. Jaden rushed to help, but his father had already arrived.

"Leave it to me." Yugi said. He took a deep breath and shouted

"DARK MAGICIAN!"

The monster that had won him many a duel materialized in behind of him, staff at the ready.

 **MAGIC SPELL!**

Dark Magician spun his staff around before a burst of light erupted from the orb inside, covering the entire island and making many cover their eyes.

4000-3000

"Dad!" Jaden rushed to his father

"No need to worry Jaden." Yugi assured his son. "That's Dark Magician's Deckmaster ability; at the cost of 200 life points, I can use the Magic Spell attack. I can only use it 3 times a day however, so I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone."

"What about that guy over the…why is light leaving him?"

Father and son turned to see light no unlike Jaden had seen in his dream leave Hasslberry's prone form, glare at the young boy and then shatter.

"Ugh…" The giant Ra Yellow student sighed. "W-where am I? Is this Duel Academy? W-wait…That you, boss-Yug? Oh, plum darnit, what I do now?"

"It's alright, Hassleberry." Yugi assured the young man. "Someone was controlling you, but my son got the influence out of you. Do you remember anything before you got here?"

"Just…that face…" The dinosaur duelist said, trying to both remember and forget that evil toothy grin of that demonic face. He then looked up and saw Jaden looking over at him. "You must by Jaden. Boss-Yug talks a lot about-cha and I've been wanting to meet ya since ya trounced Crowler….Just wish it was under better circumstances."

Jaden simply smiled and offered Hassleberry and hand up.

"Not a problem. And thanks for the awesome chase, I was getting out of shape."

Hassleberry smiled back.

"Only your son could find being chased by a t-rex using wannae solider funny, Yug." Joey smirked.

"My son is your godson." Yugi reminded his friend. "And seriously, he takes after you so much it's scary."

"MR. MOTO!"

All turned to see Shepard running as fast as his legs could carry him, sweating and panting with a worried look on his face.

"Chancellor?" Yugi asked. "What seems to be the matter?"

"You need to come straight away! It's an emergency!"

XXX

"Grandpa's in the hospital?" Yugi asked his wife in worried confirmation.

"And Serenity just fainted." Mai said on the Skype call. "We were just shopping and they all of a sudden this figure appeared behind her and she collapsed. I could've sworn it was Godess of the Third Eye…"

She then spied Jaden

"Hey, Jaddie!" She waved weakly. "Been a while…"

She then saw the scratches and dirt on his uniform.

"…Who did that and has Tea gotten to them yet?"

All turned to the muscular teen, who tried to look inconspicuous. He fooled no one however and sighed.

"I did mam, but I was under mind-control." Hassleberry admitted. "And can I just say it is an honour to meet ya, Ms. Valentine?"

"Thank you." Mai smiled. "But its Mrs. Valentine, boy-o. I'm married to Joey."

Joey just grinned triumphantly, pride and happiness at Mai's declaration obvious on his face.

"Back to the matter at hand: Mai, was there anything…odd?" Yugi asked, choosing his words carefully.

Mai thought back and but her lower lip, clearly wanting to say something but being unable to find the right words.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Exoida appear behind Mr. Moto." She confessed.

All froze in shock at that last bit of information, and respect/ fear for the Moto family increased exponentially in those who were aware of the recent 'supernatural' developments: For Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, to have Exoida as his Deck-Master…..

"That bastard Zorc's done this." Marik explained. "Ever since he resurfaced, those of in the Pharoh's family or those close to him have awakened Deck-Master powers. However, Deck-Masters are an extension of a duelist' spirit and will; they require great mental and physical strength to summon alone, never mind the massive amounts of Duelling Energy. Solomon and Serenity…."

Joey, his smile gone, punched the nearby wall so hard it left a steaming imprint of his knuckles. Those involved remembered this was a man who had been elderly when Yugi was first declared the King of Games and the frail younger sister of Joey Wheeler….

"Why?" Joey growled. "Why her? She had NOTHING to do with any of this! She…"

"Uncle Joey?"

Joey stopped when he saw Jaden trying to comfort him.

"You'll get him, don't worry."

Joey cleared his eyes.

"Thanks, Jay."

"We have no further reason to wait." Yugi declared. "Marik, have Ishizu and Odion found anything?"

Marik nodded and handed Yugi a photo.

"Look familiar?"

"…That's where we got sent to ancient Egypt." Joey said, looking over his friend's shoulder.

"We're going to find Zorc and END him. Once and for all." Yugi declared. "And this time I'll make damn sure I finish the job. And Jaden, you're coming with us."

….

….

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me when I say I don't want to son. I really don't." Yugi confessed. "But Zorc has agents all over the world; agents who have good reason to hate me, your mother, your uncle….The Shadow Raiders were kids compared to some of these Deck-Master users and even with their inside man Kagemaru, look at how easy they snuck into the Academy."

"Bringing him along won't really change the danger, Yug." Marik noted. "In fact, it'll just bring it closer to him."

"At least I'll be able to protect him and help him develop his powers." Yugi added.

"So let me get this straight…you're pulling me out of school, a week before the biggest duel of this year….to help you fight an ancient evil you always told me you and Atem destroyed…after said evil put grandpa and Auntie Serenity in the hospital and gave us all superpowers."

"Yep, pretty much." Marik said.

….

"I'll start packing." Jaden said.

"What about…" Joey started.

"I'll look after grandpa and Serenity." Tea said, leaving no room for argument. "I may not be as good as you boys, but my Dark Magician-Girl should be able to handle anything that pops up. Shepard, when does the next boat for Domino City leave the island?"

"Two hours."

Nodding in understanding, Tea turned and kissed her son on the forehead before taking him and his father in for a hug. She then kissed Yugi passionately

"Come back to me. Both of you."

"We will." Yugi and Jaden promised.

She then broke the embrace and went to grab her things, but not before stopping where Marik and Joey were.

"Watch their backs."

"No worries."

XXX

"We're off to Egypt!" Yugi declared as the plane took off.

"I'll bring back souvenirs!" Jaden shouted to his fellow students before settling in for a long flight.

"Feel good to get otta there, Jay?" Joey smiled.

"Real good, Uncle Joey." Jaden admitted, Yubel materialized beside him with a happy look on her face. "Though….I'm going to miss my frineds."

"No need for that."

All turned to see an angry-looking Marik, who reveled a sheepish looking Syrus, Alexis and Chazz.

"Um…hi, Jaden." The blue haired boy said weakly before worriedly saying. "NOT MY FAULT! CHAZZ WAS GOING TO SNEAK ON BOARD AND I MEANT TO GIVE YOU BACK SOME OF YOR CARDS AND…"

"DON'T BLAME ME, BLUE-HAIR!" Chazz hissed. "YOU SAID WE SHOULD LOOK OUT FOR THE SLACKER!"

"Aw, you do care!" Jaden smirked at his rival.

"…I hate you."

XXX

While the stowaways were revealed, Tea prepared to return to Domino City to look after her grandfather-in-law. She smiled impishly at herself for 'suggesting' Jaden's friends sneak onto the plane; Alexis and Chazz clearly had Duel Spirits already and Syrus was clearly Jaden's 'Joey'. Besides her husband and son would need all the help they could get.

"Easy picking." Aster smiled as he disembarked from the boat, just missing Tea. "Soon, all at Duel Academy….will see the light."

 **Next: Plane perils, Krakens and Stowaways, Oh my!**


End file.
